


We should have known, we should have learned

by emsallthat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, End of the World, F/M, Heartbreaking, Past Relationship(s), Sad and Beautiful, Tears, Tumblr Prompt, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: “You’re the right person, but you arrived at the wrong time, Miss Granger.”“You bring the best out of me but I’m the worst for you.”Lucius pushed her away and she knew it’s over.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	We should have known, we should have learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrangefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrangefan/gifts).



> For Astrangefan.   
> Header done by Klawdee.

The dimlight was breaking through the curtains tightly drawn in the bedroom.

“You’re the right person, but you arrived at the wrong time, Miss Granger.”

He called her Miss Granger, she was no longer Hermione for him. 

“We should have known.” His voice was low and every single word outspoken made her nauseous. “We should have learned.” He continued without mercy. “ But we didn’t.”

That had broken her heart into million pieces. She was speechless, being pushed to the edge of sanity. She was refusing to hear what he was saying. She was screaming deeply in her soul and mind. 

Lucius took her hand and Hermione gasped, no longer certain what could happen. He placed a gentle kiss on her palm. This feeling was so familiar, so desired, but felt so distant. 

  
  


“I held your hand because you forgot how to walk.” He caressed her fingers delicately, not looking at her. “But now you’ve got up and you’re stronger than you think you are.”

He released her hand and she felt the emptiness immediately. 

“This can’t possibly be happening.” Hermione uttered, knowing she was about to cry. 

Lucius had an impenetrable eyesight and he seemed unmoved. That felt so odd for her. She was fighting with tears. 

His hand moved closed to her face and started caressing her cheek. Hermione whined, but he hushed her with his finger.

“I want to see you learn how to run on your own. How to live on your own. ” He whispered near her ear. That was so unexpected, so Hermione shivered. He hugged her tightly and added: “So I’m letting you go.”

She clung to him, afraid he will relinquish her soon. Lucius kissed her head, her hair, clasped his hands and he made her look at him. Her brown eyes were full of tears and she was shaking. 

“You bring the best out of me but I’m the worst for you.” Hermione felt his warm breath against her skin. He ran his lips along the line of her neck and kissed her earlobe. “I am not your future.” 

“I just need this one moment. This last one moment, Lucius.” Hermione’s voice was despairing. She begged him for every second longer with him, for mercy. 

He kissed her tears from her face, small salty marks of her pain. He kissed her cheeks, blushed from emotions. His lips touched hers and it felt like being home. It felt perfectly right, it fit perfectly. 

She felt his lips on her lips. It was supposed to be a sweet kiss, but Hemione knew it’s not the right time. She kissed Lucius fiercely. The reaction was immediate - he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. His senses couldn't refuse her. The woman had no intention of ending kisses. If he was so tangibly close, she knew that she had to use it. For the last time. 

Lucius pushed her away and she knew it’s over.

Hermione took a look at him and found the strength to say something which was supposed to be said. 

“Goodbye doesn’t mean we’ll never meet again, Lucius. But I doubt that I will ever want to see the face of the person who made my world and yet the one who made it all shatter again.” 

His face hardened.

“I am not your future. I am not your future anymore. You will thank me one day.” 

She shook her head, denying his words. 

“You need to go, Miss Granger.” He said with clenched teeth, trying to hold back his emotions. 

Hermione knew she had no choice. When she was leaving, she heard his muffled voice saying once again the sentence which shattered her soul.

“I am not your future anymore, Hermione.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have used some sad prompts from Tumblr. 
> 
> They matches perfectly Lumione.  
> Hope you have enjoyed this small, sad story. 
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
